With the number of households having multiple television sets increasing, and many users wanting the latest and greatest video viewing services, many households have multiple satellite receivers, cable set-top boxes, modems, et cetera. For in-home Internet access, each computer or Internet device has its own Internet connection. As such, each computer or Internet device includes a modem.
As an alternative, an in-home wireless local area network (LAN) may be used to provide Internet access and to communicate multimedia information to multiple devices within the home. In such an in-home local area network, each computer or Internet device includes a network card to access a server. The server provides the coupling to the Internet. The in-home wireless local area network can also be used to facilitate an in-home computer network that couples a plurality of computers with one or more printers, facsimile machines, as well as to multimedia content from a digital video recorder, set-top box, broadband video system, etc.
When transmitting realtime signals such as video or audio signals, quality of service must be maintained between transmitting and receiving stations to avoid drop-outs or other artifacts that detract from a users enjoyment when these signals are rendered. Maintaining quality of service can be a challenge in the face of changing channel conditions.